Virus of the Caribbean
by thraxbaby
Summary: Out of nowhere, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth are switched with Thrax, Ozzy, and Leah. They must find a way to get back home before time runs out...
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of my biggest fail, Tame the Wild, this will be my 19****th**** fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this one…**

"You know what, Jones? You want this chain so bad, Big Daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it!" Thrax used his DNA chain to strangle his opponent, Osmosis Jones. "Looks good on you, Jones! You wear it well! Too bad you had to come this far from home just to die!" Like slow motion, Thrax looked up and saw Shane's eyelid go down towards them. Thrax yelled out and tried to use Ozzy's choking body to protect himself. In the split nanosecond before the eyelid went down, Ozzy and Thrax disappeared with a pop. Back in Frank's uvula, Leah also disappeared. The three of them fell through a whirlwind of purple and green smoke until they landed on a hard surface. A gray-haired man looked at the three, looked at the flask he was drinking from, and plugged the top, deciding he's had enough. All three groaned as they got up.

"What'd you do, Jones?" Thrax asked angrily, lighting up his claw.

"Me? What'd _you_ do, you viral m-"

"Uh, guys?" Leah interrupted. "I don't think we're in Frank anymore." Thrax and Ozzy stopped bickering and looked where Leah was looking. They saw nothing but water for miles. They looked around them and saw they were on a ship with black sails.

"Wait a minute-" Thrax looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing his trench coat, but a puffy white shirt that showed his chest, a blue vest with a striped strip of cloth tied around his waist, a red bandana around his head, gray, loose-fitting pants, and brown leather knee-high boots. He also had a brown belt both around his waist and across his chest, which held a sword and a pistol, and wore a brown tri-corner hat. "Where's my chain?" He once again lit his claw and pointed it at Ozzy. "Where is it?" Ozzy put up his hand and shook his head, showing he had no idea. Then he did a double take at his sleeves. He was wearing a dark gray jacket, a red shirt that was also open at the chest, matching loose-fitting pants, brown leather boots, and belts like Thrax, which also held a pistol and sword.

"What the heck am I wearing?" Ozzy shouted.

"You? Look at me!" Leah was wearing a red gown that looked very old-fashioned. By now, other sailors started to stare at the three newcomers. Suddenly, a man with a very large hat came out of the captain's quarters.

"What be goin' on here?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Oof!" Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann all landed on something pink and soft as they fell out of the purple and green smoke. As they got up, they noticed they weren't on the Black Pearl anymore. Everything around them was pink, except for the gaping hole in the wall next to them, which led out to something that looked like very large teeth.

"You got it! Somebody take that to the hypothalamus immediately!" Somebody snatched something from Will's hand and ran out of the building. "Great work, Jones!" A very fat man smiled and pat Will on the back.

"Um, Thank you?" Will looked questioningly at Elizabeth, who shrugged. The fat man went to talk to someone else and Will stuck with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, what are you wearing?" Elizabeth looked down and saw that she had on a business suit with a very short skirt. She tried pulling it down more, but it wouldn't budge much.

"What are _you_ wearing?" she asked. Will looked down and saw he was wearing a black jacket with gray sleeves, a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "I wasn't wearing these earlier." Will said.

"Neither was I." Elizabeth added.

"Why's it so dark?" Jack asked. Elizabeth pulled off the sunglasses he was wearing. "Oh." Jack looked down and saw he wasn't wearing his usual garb, but a long, black trench coat, black pants, a gray turtleneck, and black boots. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he searched all over his body. "My compass! My hat!" He turned to Will and Elizabeth and demanded, "Where's my hat? Which one of you slimy bilge rats stole my hat!"

"Jack, none of us stole your hat!" Will shouted.

"Ozzy, I-" a large red and yellow thing started to talk to Will, but stopped. "Chief, this isn't Ozzy."

**So, how'd you like the first chapter? How did they switch places? What will happen to them being in different places and times? Hmmm…**


	2. Chapter 2

"What be goin' on here?" The man wore a large feathered hat and was obviously the ship's captain.

"That's what I'd like to know." Thrax said. "I was about to kill this fool," he motioned towards Ozzy. "When we fell through some smoke and landed here." The captain looked at the man next to him and said:

"I'll bet you anything Sparrow had something to do with this." The man next to him nodded.

"Who's Sparrow?" Leah asked.

"Jack Sparrow is the former captain of this ship." The man answered. "Last I heard, he was going to Tia Dalma's…" The man's eyes suddenly went wide. He turned to the captain. "You don't think…"

"There's only one way to find out." The captain pushed another man away from the helm and turned the ship towards a new location. Seeing that these people were his only way home, Thrax crossed his arms and leaned against the ship's railing, glaring out at sea. Ozzy stuck with the man who talked with them and learned his name was Joshamee Gibbs. Ozzy soon learned he was a very superstitious man. Because of Thrax's appearance, half the crew thought he was the devil himself.

At nightfall, the crew got together to learn more about the strange newcomers. After Ozzy tried to explain what they were, he ended up giving a whole biology lesson, half of which Leah had to correct.

"Blimey," Ragetti said after they were done. "It's like a whole other world inside all of us." He looked down on his body, thinking of what it would look like.

**Back in Frank…**

"Chief, this isn't Ozzy."

"Of course it is! Um, I guess he does look a little different…" the chief said, squinting.

"How can you say that!" the red and yellow metal-looking man yelled. "This guy looks human!"

"Nonsense! That's not even possible!" The chief then walked away to check on the hypothalamus.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" Will asked.

"You're in the city of Frank." He answered. Will soon learned that the "metal man's" name was Drix and that they were somehow shrunk down to microscopic size.

"Is that even possible?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't see how, though it must be since you're here." Drix said.

"If I may intervene," Jack, almost forgotten, interrupted. "What if someone got into something he- or she- shouldn't have gotten into?" Will narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" Jack started to back away.

"Jack." Elizabeth stopped him. "Tell us."

"Well, I kinda went to Tia Dalma's shack to see if I could pilfer anything and this woman caught me and said something I didn't understand. She then threw some kind of powder in my face and, well, here we are." Jack smiled nervously.

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Then how'd we end up here with you?"

"I, uh, might have mentioned your names." Jack answered. Elizabeth and Will rolled their eyes.

**A.N.: Looks like Jack got himself-not to mention five others- into trouble! What happens next? What! What do you mean you don't know? Oh, I'm the author? He he, my bad… Chapter 3 might take a while… I'm kinda trying out two- or three- other fanfics… please review! Those little suckers make my day! ^vv^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated for the first time in about a year or more, POTC chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, what with high school and everything... and writer's block...**

The crew of the Black Pearl dropped anchor at the mouth of the Pantano River and took the long boats to Tia Dalma's shack. The trees got thicker as they rowed up river, turning the bright morning darker. Fireflies floated around them, one of which got fried when it landed on Thrax's claw. Through the darkness, they saw people standing in the murky water. Ozzy held Leah's hand. Soon, a lighted shack came into view. They docked and Captain Barbossa told Gibbs to mind the boats. Gibbs passed it on to Marty, who passed it on to Pintel, then to Ragetti, all the way until only Cotton was left. A crocodile came around the shack and hissed at the pirates.

Captain Barbossa was the first to enter the shack. Sitting at the table in the center of the room was a girl, no younger than 16. She had big, brown eyes and soft brown hair tied back with a leather cord. Other than the hair and age difference, she looked like a mini Tia Dalma.

"So you took over?" Barbossa asked the girl.

"More like inherited." she answered in a Jamaican accent. "Calypso came to me in a dream and said I was to take her place here. Of course, when I came to dis shack, I ran into a thief. I sent him away, where he'll learn not to steal again."

"Jack's gonna be there a long time, then." Gibbs said.

"Well, baby," Thrax said. "When you sent him there, you sent us here. How are we supposed to get back?"

"You have de compass?" she asked.

"You mean this broken one?" Thrax asked as he took it off his belt.

"It points toward the thing you want most." she said.

"How _did_ Jack get that compass?" Ragetti asked. The girl smiled.

"Dat is a juicy story, but I cannot tell you. Once you find de answer, you will find your way home. I suggest you start at de beginning." She sat back in her chair, satisfied that she managed to confuse a whole ship full of guys.

"What the Frank does that mean?" Ozzy asked.

"You'll find out. Now, I helped you, so where's my payment?"

"Take him." Thrax said, pushing Ozzy forward. Frowning at Thrax, Leah pulled her boyfriend back to her. Barbossa dug through his pocket, pulled out something wrapped in cloth, and tossed it towards the strange girl. She unwrapped it and smiled. The crew couldn't see it, but they weren't sure if they wanted to.

"Fair enough. Now, Angel, show deez men to the door." A crocodile crawled out from behind her table and snapped at Pintel's ankles. The pirates scrambled to get out.

"Well, that was productive." Gibbs said.

"How are we s'posed to find out how Jack got that compass?" Marty asked.

"I _do_ remember Tia Dalma saying he bartered it from her." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I remember that, too." Pintel said.

"When we get back to the ship, we'll figure it out." Barbossa said.

Meanwhile in Frank:

"Jack!" Jack Sparrow turned around to look at Elizabeth. They were in a police department, waiting for Drix to get the Chief of Frank PD and the other officers to believe that Jack wasn't a virus and that Thrax, Leah, and Ozzy were somehow switched with humans. While they were waiting, Jack was touching everything and leaving behind dirty fingerprints.

"Jack, just sit down." Will said. Jack sat down, but started tapping his feet and biting his nails.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I am bloody not alright!" he snapped. Then, with a childish tone, added, " I want my ship..."

"Well, then you shouldn't have messed with Tia Dalma's stuff." Will said.

"But I can't help it." Jack said. "I like stuff."

"How are we supposed to get home?" Elizabeth asked.

"I got it!" Jack exclaimed. "We simply use my compass and find our way out of..." Jack checked his pockets. "Um, I unfortunately left my compass in my other pants..." Will and Elizabeth groaned. Suddenly, Drix came out, along with the Chief of Police.

"Slight setback." Drix said. "We have to talk to the mayor for a pardon."

"Anything to get home." Will said. The five of them squeezed into a cop car (thank goodness for their stretchy cars!) and they sped off towards the brain.

"First my clothes, then my ship, now my compass..." Jack muttered. "This is all turning into a bloody mess. And not even the good kind..."

"Stop complaining, Jack." Will said.

"William, do you have any idea what I paid for that ship?" Jack asked.

"I didn't think you paid at all for anything." Elizabeth replied. Jack smirked for a second.

"I didn't pay in money, but something else entirely..." Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

**FUTURE CHAPTERS INCLUDE SPOILERS TO **_**THE PRICE OF FREEDOM**_**. IF YOU DON'T MIND, THEN READ ON. PLUS, SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT ADDING MORE! I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS!**

"This world is very odd." Will commented as he looked out the window as they made their way up to the brain. "Stretchy carts without horses? And these clothes, their weapons... It's all so strange."

"So, Jack, you were saying?" Elizabeth looked at Jack. "How did you get the _Pearl_?"

"Well, love, I was 25 when I was given the Pearl. But back then, she was known as the Wicked Wench." Jack could recall it as if it happened yesterday. He'd just gotten back from a voyage in which the captain died during a fight with a pirate.

"She was an old friend of mine. Didn't even make a mark on the captain. He was so shocked and appalled and couldn't believe that a woman could captain a ship without sleeping with all the shipmates. He just dropped dead from an apoplexy." After, his old friend only took half their rum and let them go. He sold his remaining cargo then he reported back to Beckett - "Yes, Elizabeth, I worked for the East India Trading Company." - in Africa. The day was boiling hot, but a job was a job.

"I was promoted to captain and given the _Marlin_. But Beckett wanted me to deliver slaves. I told him I couldn't do it. Instead, he gave me the _Wench_ and the usual cargo of rum and spices and what-not. He knew I had me eye on it since arriving in Calabar. I agreed to it and that first journey around the Triangle, I nearly broke the record for fastest trip..."

"Alright, we're here." the Chief said, pulling Jack out of him memory. The crew left the car and followed the Chief and Drix up to the Mayor's office in the brain.

...

Thrax took another sip from the bottle he held in his hands, but nothing went down his throat.

"Ugh, rum's gone." He'd been a bit hesitant to try the drink at first. He knew what alchohol did to germs and viruses, but this kind had been diluted by other ingredients, giving a nicer kind of burn as it went down. He'd drained a whole bottle in the five minutes he sat there, listening to the crew's attempt of figuring out how this Jack guy got a stupid compass.

"Bar'er means trade so he couldn've stolen i'!" Ragetti argued. Pintel wouldn't listen.

"This is Jack we're talkin' about!" Thrax had enough.

"How do we know he didn't just fuck her for it?" The crew paused and looked at each other. A rogue wave splashed up the side of the ship and drenched Thrax.

"We'll take that as a yes." Barbossa said aloud, feeling Calypso was listening in.

"So now what?" Thrax asked, wringing salt water out of his shirt. "He screwed a girl for a compass. How does that get us home?"

"Maybe we find where they... did it?" Pintel asked.

"Or maybe where _she_ got the compass?" Gibbs added.

"For now,we head for Tortuga." Barbossa spoke up. "We need more supplies."

...

"So, these are the ones you told me about over the phone?" Mayor Colonic asked the Chief.

"Yep. We need your say on if they're viruses or not." the Chief answered.

"What's a phone?" Will whispered to Elizabeth. She only shrugged.

"They look human." Colonic gave them a confused look. "How is this possible?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Drix answered. "It shouldn't be possible." Drix and the Mayor and the Chief got into a heated discussion about the possibilities and science of time and space and shrinking and a lot of things the three newcomers have never even heard of. Will turned to Jack.

"What else happened? In your story."

"Ah, yes, the story. Where was I?" Jack asked.

"You just nearly beat the record time for the Triangle." Elizabeth answered.

"Oh, yes... Beckett was very pleased with me time and offered me a new job: to find the lost island of Zerzera. I've been reading about the legend of Zerzera since I was a boy and always wanted to find it - and its treasure. Little did Beckett know, he had its queen right under his nose. She was disguised as an ugly old woman, using her magic weaving skills." He gently touched the spot where his sash would have been, had he not been wearing the stranger's clothes. "She told me she would only help me find the island if I also freed her brother, who had also been sold into slavery. We snuck into New Avalon, took the man, and went to find the island. Along the way, I met up with an old friend... and some old enemies. In the end, I had to take my old "friend" with me to the island. He had something I needed to get the treasure

"When we found the island, I reunited the prince and princess with their mommy dearest and we had a magnificent feast and..." Elizabeth and Will gave him a skeptical look. "What? It happened... Anyway, I couldn't let Beckett know I found the island, or he'd have all them sold away into slavery, so I asked the princess to weave a spell so no one would remember anything about the island.

"Back at Calabar, Beckett had all of us thoroughly interrigated, trying to find out if I was really lying and keeping all the treasure for meself. I was, but I didn't want him to know that. He had another job for me: to take 200 slaves to New Avalon. He knew I didn't like it, but since I wanted him to trust me, I did it... sort of."

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went back to Zerzera and freed them." Jack answered. Beckett didn't like that. He branded me as a pirate and burned the _Wench_. I tried to save the treasure inside, but the smoke became overwhelming. I didn't make it."

"But-" Will looked confused. "What?" Jack ignored him and continued his story.

"So there I was, face to face with Davy Jones. He did his usual thing, but I asked for me ship and me life back. He agreed I was to have 13 years with me ship, then I had to work for Ol' Tentacleface. He brought the _Wench_ back up from the sea and she was renamed the _Black Pearl_. The end."

**This is not over yet! I finally have more of a plot so expect more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Sparrow looked around him. It seemed his story got the entire office listening.

"Well," the mayor said after staring for a few seconds. "I'm sure you three had a long day, so why don't we get you situated until we figure out some kind of plan to get you home. Carl, take these three to the new hotel that just opened and give them the penthouse suite. Use my account.

"Yes, sir." Carl the intern led them out of the mayor's office and into the elevator to take them to their hotel. When they were out of sight, the mayor turned to the chief.

"Just in case, I want someone watching them. I don't want anything happening to Frank while they're here." The chief nodded and used his walkie-talkie to get someone to watch the newcomers. Meanwhile, the three were squeezing into the back seat of another car. Carl drove them away from the brain and onto the freeway totheir hotel. He started rambling on about how they would like it here in Frank, but they didn't listen to him. They were more interested in Jack's story.

"So," Elizabeth started. "the Kraken wasn't the first time you..."

"Died? No, love. It's happened before, but it never gets any better." Jack frowned. It's happened twice. Now they knew why he always tried to look for ways to gain immortality.

* * *

Thrax was sleeping fairly peacefully in his hammock, relaxing to the sway of the boat on the waves. It was the first relaxing moment he's had in a very long time and he was actually enjoying it, despite being stuck here with Jones...

"Thrax!" Speak of the devil... Thrax cracked an eye open.

"What do ya want, Jones?" Thrax asked in a bored tone.

"We're supposed to be scrubbing the deck!" Ozzy answered.

"I did it yesterday." Thrax said, closing his eye again.

"No, I did it yesterday, while you just sat there bossing me around!"

"I gave myself a promotion." Thrax smiled.

"Thrax!" Ozzy wanted to hit him. Just then, Barbossa came down there.

"To work, ya (cack?)-handed deck apes!" Thrax groaned and sat up. He ran a hand through his dreads and stood up. That's when he noticed the mark on his left hand. It was a small dark spot. Thrax scratched at it and it felt soft and more sensitive. He thought it looked a bit like a bruise, but ... he didn't get bruises. He didn't think much of it and went to go scrub the deck.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth woke up in the hotel bed the next morning. Jack had his own bed in the bedroom adjacent to them. Elizabeth sat up and went to use the restroom. The intern from yesterday had to show them how everything worked. Elizabeth brushed through her hair with a brush and tried to put it up. Then, she noticed the spot. On her arm, near her elbow was what looked like a bruise, but when she touched it, it felt a bit like jelly.

"Will?" Will sat up, hering the distress in Elizabeth's voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at this." Will saw the mark on her arm.

"What happened?" He reached out to touch it, but noticed a similar mark on his own hand.

"What is this?" Elizabeth looked a little scared.

"I don't know. Maybe the mayor could explain it to us.

They found Jack eating something weird - granted, all the food in this place looked weird - and paid another visit to the mayor.

The intern announced them and the mayor ended his phone call.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Something's happening to us." Will said. They showed him their blue marks. That's when they noticed it was exactly like the mayor's skin. "What is this?"

"It looks like you two are turning into cells." the mayor frowned. "But this is impossible..." He started to pace back and forth.

Meanwhile, Carl was delivering some paperwork to one of the scientists in the hypothalamus when he saw it. It was a square made of sticks and in the middle was aan odd-looking red gem. He picked it up and wiped the gem with his shirt. As he did so, the gem started to glow brighter and brighter. When the light stopped, Carl and the odd trinket were gone.

* * *

Thrax was glad the alcohol didn't burn him because Tortuga was overflowing with it. He stepped in puddles of it in the street, drunks were practically pouring it on them, trying to get more of the drink. At one point, he got a mouthful of it sprayed in his face when one drunk got a look at the virus' face. Finding a sober man on the island was like finding a needle in a haystack. They had until seven the next morning to enjoy themselves before going back to the lonliness of the sea. Ozzy stayed on the ship with Leah, since the girl was too stubborn and didn't want to be around all those drunks.

The rest of the crew of the _Pearl_ disappeared, finding some food, drink and female company. Uninterested in any of them, Thrax walked the streets of Tortuga. He made walked past the taverns and brothels and businesses, all the way to where the homes ended and mountains began. He turned back to head for some entertainment of any kind and saw a woman standing there, her face masked in shadows.

The two of them stood there for about 30 seconds before the woman spoke up.

"Thrax..." she said with a raspy voice.

"Do you know me?" he asked, confused.

"The key is here." With that, the woman turned and vanished into the darkness. Thrax stared after her for a while.

"These people are weird..."

Thrax went back down to the ship. He looked around and saw him. Another cell. Thrax hid his face from him, but stalked him as he stumbled around Tortuga. Finally, he cell took a wrong turn and ended up in a dark alley. Thrax grabbed him and lit his claw. The cell recognized him and started shaking.

"How did you get here?" he asked in his most intimidating voice.

"I d-d-don't know... there was a gem and a bright light, then I w-was falling and..."

"Gem?" Thrax raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah it was red and was held with these sticks." Carl was so close to peeing his pants.

"Where is it now?" Thrax demanded.

"B-b-by the d-docks."

"Thanks, baby." Thrax let the cell down, then ran him through with his claw.


	6. Chapter 6

Thrax hated swimming, but he needed to find this gem. It was the key to finding out what was going on. He dumped some of his clothes onto the ship's deck and jumped in the dark water. He didn't know what to expect. It was dark. And cold. And wet. Even with all the lights on the island, the water surrounding him was pitch black. He couldn't see an inch in front of his face. He couldn't tell how far he swam, or how much farther the bottom was. He was running out of air and needed to surface soon. He was about to turn back when he saw a soft red glow. The gem! He scooped it into a small pouch and kicked his way back up for air.

With a gulp of fresh air, Thrax surfaced and swam up to the _Pearl_. He climbed up the ladder, collected the borrowed clothes and went below decks to investigate the gem. He found a lamp and sat in a corner of the gundeck. Checking that the coast was clear, he carefully reached into the bag.

OW!

Thrax pulled his finger out of the bag, only to see a crab dangling off the tip. He slowly heated it up with his claw and once it stopped moving, he bit it open and ate its insides. He reached into the bag once more and revealed the gem. It didn't look so special. It actually reminded him of a red blood cell - nearly transparent and whitish on the outside, but deep red on the inside. It looked shiny and polished and didn't have that glow he saw in the water. Did he grab the wrong thing? He doubted it. What else would glow red? Then again, he was no marine biologist, so there could have been plenty that glowed in the sea. He examined it a bit more before quickly sticking it back in the pouch when he heard singing. Horrible singing. Ozzy must have changed his mind and gone out to the island.

"...We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho..." Ozzy stomped down the steps to the gundeck and saw Thrax just as he put out the lantern.

"Thrax? What you doin' down here?" Ozzy was obviously drunk and had the potential to be 500 times more annoying than usual.

"Jerking off," Thrax said sarcastically. "Now go away!"

"Oh, come on, buddy! What you need is a girlfriend. I saw this nice girl back at the tavern..." Thrax internally smirked. He was going to use that against Ozzy once he sobered up.

"I'm not here to screw prostitutes, Jones. I just want to figure out a way to get back to doing what I do best. Taking down bodies from the inside out!" Thrax said.

"What, not into girls? There were guys down there, too..." Ozzy grinned.

"I'm not into men! Go to sleep, Jones. You're drunk!" Ozzy pouted and pointed a finger at Thrax.

"I am not..." Ozzy swayed and landed face-first on the deck. Thrax stepped over Ozzy and got comfy in his hammock, thankful that Jones finally shut up.

"So that's what he meant?" Elizabeth looked at Jack with realization. "That's what James meant when he called you the 'worst pirate he'd ever heard of'? It's because you were branded a pirate by saving people, not stealing ships like other pirates." Jack hesitated, but gave her a smile.

"Yep. Now help me figure out a way to get out of here. I need rum, me ship, and I think this shirt is trying to kill me, luv." Jack tugged ferociously at his collar.

"Jack! Calm down!" Elizabeth said. Jack looked down suspiciously at the shirt, but stopped fighting with it. "We'll figure out a way to get home, we just need to know more about what happened when you were in Tia Dalma's shack."

"What more do you want to know? I already told you everything!"

"What exactly was it that you stole?" Will asked.

"I don't know, it was shiny." Jack said.

"Jewelry?" Will asked.

"No, but it looked nice, so I..."

"Thought you'd help yourself?" Will finished for Jack. Jack just gave a guilty smile.

"I do remember, though, it was red. And when I picked it up, it started to glow and that girl came and here we are."

"I wish you'd learn to keep your hands to yourself." Will said.

"Pirate." Jack said as his usual excuse for doing things he probably shouldn't do in the first place.

Meanwhile:

"Chief? What do you think this is? It's gotten bigger." an officer of Elizabeth asked. Many were crowded around a large blob in the arm. The chief stayed silent. He merely walked up to it and put his arm against it. Everyone gasped. It was the same substance as them. But how? Was their home becoming a cell herself? What would that mean for the cells inside, now as small as a molecule? Would they die off or will they merely disapper into nonexistance? The reports from the eyes stated seeing other cells, even a cold pill as big as their city. What was happening to them? A car's radio cut to static before returning to normal. A voice peirced the silence.

"And now, the weather."

"Thrax!" Thrax tried his best to ignore the nagging voice telling him to wake up. He had no idea how Jones could stand that woman.

"THRAX!"

"UGH! WHAT?!" he growled.

"Why is Ozzy facedown on the floor?" Leah asked.

"Ask him yourself." Thrax mumbled.

"He's out cold! What did you do to him?"

"You're accusing me of hurting him? I didn't do nothing to him! He just can't hold his alcohol." Thrax answered.

"Alcohol?" Leah raised an eyebrow. Thrax gave her a devilish smoile. She didn't know?

"So... he must have slipped out after you fell asleep. He came back quite drunk and wouldn't stop talking about some prostitute he met." Thrax said.

"PROSTITUTE?!" Leah glared at him. "You're lying!"

"Not this time, baby." Thrax decided to roll out of his hammock and leave Jones with his angry girlfriend. Soon to be ex-girlfriend. Ah, how he loved to cause trouble.

**Sorry for taking so long with this... I'm a butt nugget. Comment if you caught the reference I slipped in this chapter. **


End file.
